Death is sudden
by robinloverforever53
Summary: When death is close you can feel it. Just like Robin feels one day and ignores it and he won't like the outcome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so this is a new story and well I feel a bit sad so this story came to me. I was listening to Hero by Skillet. This may be depressing for some so.**

**Prolouge**

(Robin's P.O.V.)

This couldn't be happening I've learned that being a hero was tough. I've learned that the hard way four years ago when I started. This though was much worst I could see the eyes of pleading faces. My team, my family was watching as this man named Dark pounded me.

The team were in different orange spheres all but Zantanna who was so shocked watched from a little ways off. Dark swiftly kicked me in the stomach and I flew back hitting a wall hard. I felt liquid on my lips, touching my lips I saw blood. I already had a few broken ribs and a twisted ankle.

I know I can't go on much longer but I will fight untill I don't have any strenghth left. I will not be defeated this maybe my limit but I will always get back up. Dark was by me again he kicked me again and I rolled on the ground to the next wall. I choughed up blood and knew I was internally bleeding.

"Is this all the Boy Wonder can do? Please I thought you could do better then this." I got to my knees and glared at him. Then I used the wall to get to my feet. But Dark punched me again and ai sank to my knees once more.

"This is a disappointment boy I hoped I could get some fun out of you." I was then punched into a wall and slide down. Hitting the ground as hard as possible. I could tell my team was upset and Zantanna still wasn't moving.

This was it I reached the peak of my strength and now I couldn't move but I made myself anyway. I put one arm under me and tried to get up but ended up falling back down. "So you reached your limit. I'll take you out of your misery." With that Dark takes out a gun and aims it at me. I feel the bullet hit my chest before I heard it and my world went dark.

**So this was what I did have and please review. If someone already wrote one like this I didn't steal it, it came from my head like all my stories do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm not going to talk much today because I'm really tired but I'll tell you I love Robin but killing him makes me upset but I like it. How does that work?**

**The start**

(Robins P.O.V.)

Weeks ealier

Today was suppose to be great but nope it was ruined when Batman wanted to sparr with me yet again. I took my battle stance and so did Batman, the team was watching seeing how this was their first time seeing us sparr before.

The computer beeped showing that we could start. We stood where we were not moving. The tension was growing when Wally blurted out. "Come on already fight I want to see this." Batman rushed me and I jumped out of reach. He threw a punch at me but I blocked him with my arm and jumped into the rafters.

Batman did the same and he took out a bat-a-rang. I took out my own and we threw at the exact same time. I could tell from the clank that they hit each other. Then I was hit in the side and more bat-a-rangs were thrown at me. They all missed but some hit the ground below me and scared the girls.

I jumped down from the rafters and landed on the ground waiting for Batman to strike. Well he did but I knew what he might do. I was right about that too. Batman came behind me and put his foot in front of him to kick me but I jumped into the air and kicked him in the chest.

Bat man fell on his back and I stood above him waiting to see what he'll do. He kicked his legs out tripping me and I did a back flip out of the way. "Thats enough Robin you did well and I expect you are prepared for tonights training."

He got up and walked to the zeta-beam transporter. I turned to my team and saw that they were shocked. "What?" The team still didn't respond but soon Rocket spoke. "Batman praised you. He never praises us only finds the stuff we did wrong." I laughed and walked to my room happy and for once got a shower before my next training exercise session.

**Sorry this is short I couldn't think of anything to do so deal with it and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys it's me again** **with big news. My birthday is on Monday and it's on memorial day as well. So I thought why not do this story right now and I have a vlog on youtube but maybe theres only one video up now. But it's about my little pony.** **Oh well so please if you want to see me post another video on youtube then just say so but on with the story!**

**Fathers**

(Bruce's P.O.V.)

Dick had seemed a little off centered when I sparred with him this afternoon after Alfred made us both rest. He never would be like that unless something was wrong. I walked into the livingroom trying to find him.

Alfred was in there already cleaning a desk that was already clean. "Master Bruce is there anything I can do for you?" Alfred would know I came in because after all he did train me when I was younger. "I'm looking for Dick have you seen him?"

Alfred stopped cleaning the desk and faced me, he looked worried as if he saw it too. "I saw him go upstairs somewhere." I nodded my thanks and began my search upstairs. Dick could be in his room, the game room, my room, the computer room, and the roof. So mant places he could be.

I started my search in his room, it was clean except for a for pieces of clothing on the floor. He wasn't there so I went to the game room. Dick loves that room because he can play almost any game in the world even those that aren't out yet. I searched for about five minutes and still no Dick.

This was getting me angry, so I trained him that still doesn't mean he can disappear like that. But I had to be fair he was like this the night his parents were killed. I went to my room next and I knew he wouldn't be there even before I got there. So I skipped the computer room and sat on the stairs.

I knew he would go to one place to feel better and I smiled. I got up and headed to the roof. There sitting on the edge was Dick he was looking out into space, probably trying to look for his parents. I walked up to him and he didn't know I was there.

"Dick." He jumped and almost fell off the house if I didn't catch him. "Bruce why did you scare me?" He said as soon as his feet were on the roof again. "Dick something is wrong and I want to know whats wrong." That probably was the wrong way to put it. Dick sat back down and so did I. "Have you ever wondered what it was like to feel like someone who isn't there was there?"

I nodded and sighed, he was talking about Mary and John. "Dick you do realize that they are with you." He looked confused and then nodded. "I just feel like something is going to happen that isn't going to be good like something is going to end badly."

I looked away, Dick could be playing with me but listening to him like this. He sounded so innocent, so lonely. I couldn't do this I had to be a dad here for him.

"Dick if something like that really does happen well I will protect you. After all you and me made a promise about that when you first came here." I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into a hug. Dick tensed but gave in and hugged me back I will protect you Dick even if it costs me my life.

**Well thats it for now so review and I will post the next one soon.**


End file.
